Blast From A Forgotten Past
by Heavenly Pearl
Summary: When a new student from America transfers into Usagi's class, Usagi instantly dislikes her at first sight. Have the two of them met before in another lifetime?


WARNING: This story was written for a Mary Sue challenge, so, yes, Gaia is a Mary Sue to the extreme, and this fic should not be taken seriously at all. Still, I hope you find this story at least a little amusing.

Blast From A Forgotten Past

It started off as an ordinary day. Usagi was late to school, as usual, but when she arrived at the classroom, the teacher had not yet arrived.

_Lucky! _Usagi thought, taking her seat in the desk behind Makoto. "Where's Murakami-sensei?" she asked the brunette. "He's never late to class."

Makoto turned around and shrugged. "Rumor has it that the class is getting a transfer student."

"A new classmate?"

"Yeah, and a foreigner at that." Makoto let out a dreamy sigh. "I hope he's a tall, handsome American…"

At that moment, the door to the classroom slid open, signaling the students to stop their gossiping and race back to their seats. After the class representative led them through the customary morning greeting, their homeroom teacher made the official announcement.

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to a new classmate. Her name is Gaia Hikari Earthsong-san, and she's just moved here from Los Angeles, although she was originally born in Tokyo. I hope you will all make her feel welcome." He signaled to somebody outside the door to come in. "Earthsong-san, why don't you tell us a little something about yourself."

The moment Gaia stepped inside the classroom, the boys went wild, and it was easy to what had caught their interest. Her breasts were huge, straining against the fabric of her too-tight Juuban High uniform, and she had hiked up her skirt several inches in order to show off her long, tan legs. Usagi wondered why their normally strict teacher hadn't insisted Gaia pull down her skirt, but even Mr. Murakami seemed to be staring at her, his eyes roving up her curvy body as Gaia sauntered to the front of the class.

_Ew._

"Hi, my name is Gaia Hikari Earthsong, but feel free to call me Gaia-chan," she said, bowing to the class. She spoke fluent Japanese, with only a hint of an accent. "It's been a long time since I've lived in Japan, but I hope to make lots of new friends here. Please treat me kindly. Does anybody have any questions?"

"Yeah, what are your measurements?" a boy in the back of the room called out over whistles and catcalls.

Gaia smiled, bringing a finger to her lips, and winked. "That's a secret!" she trilled.

Mr. Murakami, finally remembering that he was a teacher, motioned for the class to settle down. "Okay, I think that's enough questions for now. Gaia-chan, why don't you take the seat beside Tsukino-san?" He pointed to the empty desk to Usagi's left.

Gaia walked over to the desk and sat down, giving Usagi a bright smile. "Tsukino-san, is it? Nice to meet you. I hope we can become good friends!"

"Yeah…" Usagi said, forcing herself to smile back at the bleached blonde. "I'd like that."

Inside, however, Usagi only had one thought on her mind:

_I hate her!_

* * *

At lunchtime, Usagi and Makoto met up with Ami and Minako - who were in different classes - at their usual table in the cafeteria. Gaia was on the other side of the room, surrounded by lovesick, horny boys and a group of adoring, star-struck fangirls who had learned of Gaia's past as a famous American pop singer who had won some silly televised talent competition.

"Is it true that _the _Gaia Earthsong is in your class, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked, being such a fangirl herself. "You're so lucky! I love, love, love her CD. Oh, why did we have to be in different classes this year? You guys have to introduce me to her."

"She's not so great," Usagi said, still hating Gaia for what felt like no explicable reason. "I don't see why everybody is so gaga over her."

"Are you kidding? She's cute, friendly, talented, rich…"

"Intelligent, too," Ami added. "I heard her IQ is over 300."

"That doesn't bother you, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked with a frown. "She might take over your spot as Juuban High's top student."

"Not without a fight she won't." Ami had a determined look in her eyes that they hadn't seen since the time she became obsessed with defeating Umino's friend Mercurious during the high school practice exams. "It's been a long time since I've felt challenged by anyone, and I'm looking forward to competing with her."

"What about you, Mako-chan? What do you think about Earthsong-san?" As the only other one in the group who had actually met Gaia, Usagi was certain Makoto shared her feelings on the sexy American transfer student.

Makoto paused for a moment before answering. "I feel kind of sorry for her, actually."

"Why?"

"I overheard her telling one of our classmates that she was an orphan. That's why she moved to the U.S. After her parents died, she was adopted by some distant relatives of her American father. I understand what that must have felt like for her, so I sympathize with Gaia-chan. Besides, she seems like a perfectly nice girl."

"So I'm the only one here who doesn't like her?"

"Looks that way," Minako said, "but why don't you like her, Usagi-chan? You usually like everybody. Did she say something to you?"

"No, not really." Usagi looked down at her bento and picked at her croquettes with her chopsticks. "There just something I don't like about her. I can't really explain it. It's just a gut feeling."

* * *

After school, Usagi had plans to go out with Mamoru. She couldn't wait to see him. With his studies keeping him so busy, it felt like they never spent any time together anymore. The moment the last bell rang, dismissing school, Usagi jumped from her seat and sprinted out of the classroom, not even waiting to say goodbye to Makoto and the others.

They would understand.

Mamoru said to meet him at the Crown Fruit Parlor. As to expected of Mr. Punctual, he was already there, looking over the menu while he waited for her. Usagi beamed at the sight of him and slid into the booth seat opposite from her long-time boyfriend.

"Oh, I hope you haven't been waiting too long, Mamo-chan," she said, grabbing a menu for herself even though she already knew it by heart. "I got here as fast as I could."

"Actually, you're earlier than I expected," he said, looking down at his wristwatch and raising an eyebrow. "I assumed you would have to stay late for detention."

Usagi stuck out her tongue. "You make it sound like I get sent to detention all the time!"

"Don't you?"

"Not _all _the time…" she mumbled, and Mamoru laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you managed to avoid it today."

"That was a lucky break, to be honest."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the teacher wasn't there to catch me coming in tardy. A new student transferred to our class, so he was late."

"A new student?" Nonchalantly, Mamoru flipped through the pages of his menu. "A cute boy?"

Usagi smirked. "Maybe. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Me, jealous? Please." He set his menu aside. "Merely curious, that's all."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." Usagi had known Mamoru long enough to tell when he was lying through his teeth. As much as she would have loved to tease him about it, she decided to spare him the suspense. "No need to worry, though. It wasn't a boy. It was an American girl."

"Well, that's interesting," he remarked, looking visibly relieved at the news. "What's she like?"

Usagi frowned. The last thing she wanted to do on their date was talk about Gaia Earthsong. "Oh, you know…American," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Anyway, I'm thinking about ordering a banana split. What about -"

"Usako?"

Spotting Gaia entering Crown, Usagi opened her menu and held it up in front of her face, hoping that Gaia wouldn't see her. _Great, what is she doing here?_

"Usako?" Mamoru repeated. "Something wrong?"

"_She's_ here."

"Who?"

"The foreign exchange student. She just walked in."

"So?"

"So, let's go somewhere else, Mamo-chan," Usagi said. Noticing that Gaia had her back turned to them, she stood up and began pulling on his arm. "I'm not that hungry anymore."

"Usako, what is -?

"Oh, no, too late."

Gaia had spotted her and was walking over to them, smiling that picture-perfect smile that annoyed her so much. "Usagi-chan, how nice to see you! You left class so fast today, we didn't get a chance to talk."

"Yeah, I was kind of in a hurry. Speaking of which, we were just about to leave, so if you -"

"Mamo-chan?" Gaia squealed, interrupting Usagi. "I can't believe it's you!"

Usagi glared at her boyfriend, unhappy to hear another woman using her affection nickname for him. "Wait a minute. Mamo-chan, you know her?"

"I don't _think _so," he said as Gaia sat down beside him uninvited.

"Oh, don't be silly, Mamo-chan! Of course we know each other," Gaia said, grabbing onto his arm. Her enormous boobs pressed up against him. "I gave you your first kiss!"

"You what?" Usagi fumed. She wasn't so naïve to think Mamoru hadn't kissed other girls before meeting her, but this was too much!

Mamoru stared at Gaia, recognition flickering on his face. "Hikari-chan? From the orphanage?"

"That's me, although now I go by my stage name, Gaia Earthsong. Wow, what a coincidence, huh?"

"Yes, it is," Usagi muttered, sitting back down.

Neither of them seemed to be paying attention to her anymore, though. "You've really grown up since the last time I saw you," Mamoru said, his eyes glued to Gaia's most prominent assets.

"So have you! Hey, do you remember this?" She held up her hand, showing off a cheap plastic ring in the shape of a rose.

"You still wear that thing?"

"Of course! I can afford all the jewelry I want, but this ring will always be the most precious to me. After all, this is the ring you proposed to me with."

"WHAT?" Usagi shouted, drawing the attention of all the rest of the restaurant's patrons.

"Usako, settle down," Mamoru said. "We were just kids. It didn't mean anything."

"It meant something to me," Gaia said softly, placing her hand over her heart. "All these years, I've been praying that we would meet again…"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but Mamo-chan is MY boyfriend now."

Gaia's golden brown eyes narrowed. "Oh, yes, you always did have a thing for stealing other girls' boyfriends, didn't you, Princess Serenity?"

Usagi gasped. "How do you know that name?"

"I know lots of things. I also know that you're Sailor Moon and that Mamo-chan - no, Prince Endymion - is Tuxedo Kamen."

"B-But how?"

"Because I'm Princess Gaia, the senshi of Earth and Prince Endymion's _true _intended love." As further proof, she pointed to the ornate brooch pinned to the bow of her school uniform. Made out of a combination of yellow and pink gold, it was in the shape of a rose in bloom.

Usagi shook her head in disbelief. This couldn't be real. Mamoru was _her _destined lover, not Gaia's. Yet she suddenly remembered Gaia from her past life…

Princess Gaia had been Endymion's fiancée in the past, but during a mission as Sailor Earth, she had gone missing and been presumed dead. Her death had devastated Endymion until he met Princess Serenity. She had helped him work through his grief, and the two of them eventually fell in love.

But what if Endymion had loved Gaia more than Serenity? Had she merely been his second choice, nothing more than a replacement for his one true love?

Holding back tears, Usagi ran out of the restaurant, Mamoru chasing after her. "Usako!"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. "Go back to Gaia, the one you really love!"

"No." Mamoru caught up to her and grabbed Usagi's arm. "I don't love Gaia or Hikari-chan or whatever she calls herself now. You're the only one I love."

"Really, Mamo-chan?"

In reply, Mamoru swept her in his arms and kissed her.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Third place winner of the "Sailor Earth" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.


End file.
